vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator
Summary The Yautja, more commonly known as "Predators", are an extraterrestrial race of warriors and hunters who travel the galaxy seeking dangerous quarry to hunt for sport and honor. While they live in nomadic tribes, they are highly advanced and possess highly dangerous technology to help them in their hunts. They stalk their prey by using their technology, before killing them and ritualistically mutilating them, usually claiming a trophy as well. They have hunted on Earth for centuries, and deliberately bred Xenomorphs in order to hunt them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 8-A | Up to 8-A, 7-C with self-destruction | At least 8-A, at least 7-C with self-destruction | At least 8-A, likely higher Civilization Type: Interstellar Civilization (While Yautja rarely conquer planets, their influence stretches across many planets beyond their own, with multiple planets existing solely as game preserves in their hunts) Name: Predators / Hunters / Xenopredators, Yautja, Hish Origin: Predator Classification: Loose collection of clans ruled by the Council of Ancients Kardashev Level: At least Type 0 Age: Thousands upon thousands of years old Population: Unknown. Territory: A number of occupied planets across the galaxy Technology and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (They see in the infrared spectrum), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Longevity (Predators can live for hundreds to even thousands of years), Resistance to acid (A Predator's blood can neutralize Xenomorph acid to lessen its effects), disease (Predators have advanced immune systems that render them highly resistant to most bacteria and viruses), and radiation (Predators can survive exposure to amounts of radiation that would prove lethal for humans) | Enhanced Senses (With Bio-Masks, Predators can see across the electromagnetic spectrum, such as in infrared and ultraviolet, and identify the emotional states of others), Information Analysis, Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation | Spaceflight Attack Potency: Wall level (Celtic, a Young Blood, broke through pillars in his fight with Grid, a Xenomorph Warrior. Scarface could tear humans in half and crush armored skulls, and other Predators can rip open steel doors and knock over military trucks) to Multi-City Block level+ (The strongest Predators can take on Xenomorph Queens and Predaliens, which can survive direct Plasmacaster shots) | Up to Multi-City Block level+ (Plasmacasters can destroy dropships with a single shot, and a grenade completely destroyed an M113 Personnel Carrier, causing an explosion that destroyed much of its surroundings as well), Town level with self-destruction (The Jungle Hunter's self-destruction destroyed 300 city blocks of rainforest in the first movie, another Predator's self-destruction in a flashback destroyed a pyramid and its surroundings, and Scar's destroyed Bouvet Island's pyramid and hundreds of meters of ice to reach the surface). | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Should be armed better than lone Predators), at least Town level with self-destruction (The self-destruction of Scarface's ship destroyed a good portion of New Way City) | At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Should be much better armed than regular ships, can easily destroy Colonial Marine ships and fire plasma lasers that burrow through hundreds of meters of ice quickly) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the human eye can follow, keep up with Xenomorphs, which can move too quickly to be recorded by advanced camera systems, and casually keep pace with a speeding car) with Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged 30 rounds of gunfire from an M16) | N/A | Massively FTL+ (Can travel interstellar distances quickly) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip out human skulls with their spines still attached with a single hand, which would require around 1 million newtons, or 101~102 tons-force, and lift a gate. Can rip apart steel doors) Striking Strength: Wall Class to Multi-City Block Class+ | N/A | N/A | N/A Durability: Wall level (Predators can survive barrages of missiles and can take hits from Xenomorphs) to Multi-City Block level+ (The strongest Predators can fight against Predaliens and Queens) | N/A | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher Stamina: High. Predators can survive and fight through extensive injuries such as gunshots through their organs and the loss of limbs, with one fighting for hours after being impaled through the chest by a venomous worm. They can even survive being abandoned on remote, hostile planets with minimal armament for hundreds of years. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with weaponry, tens of kilometers with self-destruction Power Source: Unspecified, but non-descript energy and plasma based. Industrial Capacity: Unknown. Military Prowess: Nearly all Predators are extensively trained in combat, with lone hunting groups being made up of upwards of hundreds of Predators. They can mobilize much greater amounts of soldiers in times of war. Notable Individuals: * Berserker * The City Hunter * Falconer * The Jungle Hunter * Big Red * Scar * Scarface * Tracker * Wolf Weaknesses: Predators evolved to breathe a slightly different atmosphere than Earth's and often require breathing apparatuses to breathe properly, though these are not necessary for survival. Their blood glows in the dark, making it easy to track them by it in low-light conditions. A Predator's cloaking systems short-circuit when exposed to water. Their code of honor makes many Predators reluctant to fight those that cannot fight back, or those that are ill or pregnant. They dislike using their advanced, high-powered weaponry against worthy prey unless necessary, often handicapping themselves by abandoning their ranged weapons and even armor to better enjoy a hunt or honor a skilled foe, though there are those that lack such morals. Since their Bio-Masks use infrared to see, Predators cannot see things with low temperatures. Key: Physically | Personal Weaponry | Scout Ships | Motherships Notable Weapons and Technology: '- Bio-Mask:' The distinctive mask of a Predator, which provides a number of functions besides basic protection, such as a breathing apparatus, translation and voice mimicry systems, audio and visual recorders, the ability to zoom in on distant objects and targets, and the Plasmacaster's targeting systems. Of these systems, the best known and most used are their imaging systems, which allow Predators enhanced sight through a number of different settings, such as thermal and ultraviolet vision, electromagnetism-based sight specialized for tracking Xenomorphs, tech vision that allows them to spot and analyze mechanical systems, and neuro vision allowing for the analysis of a target's emotional state, among many others that have not yet been fully demonstrated. '- Weapons:' *'Combistick:' A spear-like weapon that is one of the weapons most used by Predators. Thanks to its telescopic construction, it can be easily stored before being extended to its full length in combat, and can be thrown like a spear. *'Netgun:' A weapon that fires a bundled wire net that expands as it exits the barrel to trap an opponent, often pinning them against a wall. Once attached to a surface, the net will begin to tighten, slowly crushing its victim within. *'Plasmacaster:' A long-range, shoulder-mounted weapon that fires bolts of concentrated plasma at targets, aided by a complex targeting system contained in the user's Bio-Mask. Among the most powerful weapons at a Predator's disposal, they are often viewed as dishonorable and discarded when a Predator enters into single combat with a foe that thy deem worthy. Their power can be modified for weaker discharges, and if they are badly damaged or disconnected they can be modified to be used as a hand-held Plasma Pistol. *'Smart Disc:' A discus-shaped weapon that, though it is sometimes used in hand-to-hand combat, is generally thrown at targets. Thanks to computer-controlled gyros within the Smart Disc, it always returns to its user's hand after being thrown, and they can track a target by their heat signature. '- Wrist Gauntlet:' A vital part of a Predator's equipment, their Wrist Gauntlet houses several different features, including the Sat-Com, a holographic projector that can scan and map out a Predator's surroundings. It also contains their Self-Destruct Device and controls for their cloaking. *'Cloak:' An advanced piece of Predator technology that can be used to render the user invisible, or nearly so, allowing them to stalk and kill prey undetected by warping light around them. This system is not perfect, leaving a slight distortion in the light as a sign of the Predator's presence, and it has been known to temporarily short-circuit when exposed to water. *'Self-Destruct Device:' An extremely powerful explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet, the Self-Destruct Device is used as a last resort in the event that they are defeated as an act of honorable suicide that erases their technology and all signs of their presence. The size of the ensuing explosion can apparently be controlled by the Predator, peaking at large enough to wipe out 300 city blocks of a rainforest. While most often used for ritual suicide, in serious situations a Predator can detach the Device to use it offensively. *'Wristblades:' The most basic of a Predator's weapons, these take the form of two (sometimes more or less) retractable serrated blades built into the Wrist Gauntlet. *'Charge Emitter:' An add-on to the Wrist Gauntlet that can be used to release bursts of high-power electricity that can short out electrical devices. *'Energy Flechette:' An energy-based weapon built into the Wrist Gauntlets of some Predators. Similar to a Plasmacaster, the weapon is weaker than its shoulder-mounted kin, lacking its tracking capabilities, though some have shown rapid-fire capabilities. *'Power Punch Glove:' A Predator device that connects their Wrist Gauntlet to "brass knuckles" worn on their hand. A rare sight, it can be used to greatly reinforce a Predator's striking strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Boba Fett (Star Wars) Boba Fett's Profile (Speed Equalized and both were 8-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Warriors Category:Yautja Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:20th Century Fox